


The One With the Poltergeist

by larry_is_not_real



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Mild Language, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_is_not_real/pseuds/larry_is_not_real
Summary: based on a writing prompt: “Of all the places to make out in, we had to choose the one with the poltergeist?”





	The One With the Poltergeist

Harry pulled his giggling girlfriend, Kessa, into the dodgy looking wreck of an old house on an empty lot. There were rumors that it was haunted. It was an old abandoned house--of course there were rumors. But they needed a place to hide out in for a bit. Okay, and make-out in. This was the easiest to get into.

Kessa pushed Harry's back to the wall, her lips finding his for a hot, deep kiss. They had ALMOST lost themselves in each other when a loud crash from the next room had them jumping apart. 'What was that?' Kessa asked, looking over. 

'Probably fucking paps following us.' His voice was laden with disgust and frustration. He stalked to the door of the next room, stopping when he entered. It was empty. There was no other door, no closet, and only two windows--both boarded up, with the boards intact. There was literally NOTHING in there that could have made the noise. 'It WAS this room ri--?' he started. Another crash, directly behind him had him whirling. 

He looked at Kessa, whose eyes had lost their mirth. Her lips were pressed so tightly together that they were white. 'That was upstairs right?' he asked pleadingly, hoping for a yes. Kessa silently shook her head. 

Irritated, Harry headed for the stairs. 'Liam! Niall! Fun's over lads--come out!' No reply. He was about to call out again when he saw a faint non-humanoid shape floating beside the stairs. It held an ethereal vase. That it was non-existent didn't stop the physical sensation of displaced air as it flew past Harry's face--or the loud smashing sound practically in his ear. OR the physical sensation of shards of pottery striking him. 

Kessa had watched the vase seem to materialise from nowhere, and the results. She screamed and fled for the door. Harry was close behind. Outside he fell to the ground, trying to decide whether to laugh, cry, or yell. Laughing won.

He looked at Kessa tears of laughter on his face. "Of all the places to make out in, we had to choose the one with the poltergeist?"

**Author's Note:**

> based on a writing prompt: “Of all the places to make out in, we had to choose the one with the poltergeist?”


End file.
